


Grocery Shopping

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Series: Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: “No, Tsukki, we are NOT going to buy a year's supply of pink Oreos! You need vitamins!”---A small snippet of what I imagine shopping for the OT4-appartment to look like
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s me again with some more OT4 fluff!  
> I decided to make this a little series whenever inspiration strikes.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, have fun!

“We really should try to eat healthier all together,” Akaashi murmured to himself while placing a bunch of kale into the shopping cart. He didn’t really know what on earth he would cook with it, but it seemed nice and green and healthy enough. All those fitness people seemed to like kale - the ones like the ripped guy smiling at him from Bokuto's box of protein powder on the shelf. 

The konbini was almost empty and he was hungry after a long day at university. All Akaashi wanted was to get their groceries, go home and take a long, hot shower. It was pouring outside. Maybe they could watch that documentation about dinosaurs tonight and cuddle... 

“I’m trying to be a vegan, I  _ am  _ healthy,” Tsukishima answered and threw one, two, three packs of non-dairy chocolate chip cookies and strawberry shortcake mix next to the kale. He then was eyeing a package of strawberry mochi lovingly across the aisle. 

“One day soon I will cook a vegetable and make you eat it, Tsukki.” Akaashi sighed and added some carrots, broccoli and tofu to their groceries. He hated when he forgot the shopping list at home, he always only remembered about half of what they actually wanted to get. Did they need more soy sauce ?

“Yeah, you’re sweet enough already.” They could hear Kuroo from the other side of the aisle, where he was trying to figure out which overpriced and “ _ could kill you with caffeine _ ”sort of coffee they would try next. Kuroo always let his boyfriends decide on the food - he had never been a good cook and went from  _ takeout  _ to  _ less expensive takeout  _ after quitting his first job to go to university again. 

“Weren’t you the one telling me I was  _ as salty as the lemon you lick for tequila _ ?” The noise Kuroo could hear sounded suspiciously like his boyfriend doing that cute deadpan face while clicking his tongue. For someone so salty he sure balanced it with a ton of sugar in his diet. How he stayed the slimmest of them all was an unknown miracle even to Tsukishima himself.

„You’re my sweetest sour lemon boy, moonshine” Kuroo answered just loud enough for Tsukishima to hear it, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly at the same time. Then he directed his attention back towards the coffee beans. Just as he had decided on a sort, Bokuto came into his aisle, his grey hair dripping wet and plastered to his forehead, clothes covered in fur and his grin shining brighter than the sun.

„Hey Hey Hey!“

“I assume the dog has been sufficiently pet?” Kuroo asked with a smile and tried to wipe a bit of the dog hair off of Bokuto’s sweater, but didn’t really succeed. 

“It has! I mean, I don’t know if it really was  _ sufficient  _ enough, but the owner came back out and took the dog with him, of course.” Bokuto looked sad at the thought that the dog might not have been pet enough today, pouting his lips. “I think it’s a shame that dogs have to stay outside the shop, especially in this weather.” 

“You really are one of the good ones, sunshine.” Kuroo bent over to kiss Bokuto on the cheek, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

From somewhere behind the cereal shelf they could hear Akaashi trying very hard not to yell, but failing. 

  
“No, Tsukki, we are NOT going to buy a year's supply of pink Oreos! You need  _ vitamins _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a little comment!  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
